fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ástriðr
| kanji = | romanji = | titles = Divine Beauty Dragon of the Endless Mountains | story = | image = | birthdate = | age = | race = Demon | gender = Female | height = 3'0 | weight = N/A | hair color = Red | affiliation = Great Demon Families Soga Family Sin | previous affiliation = | guild mark location = | occupation = Matriarch of the Earth Land Soga Family | base of operations = | teams = | status = | family = Hjördis~(Sister) Váli~(Brother) | partners = | previous partners = | alignement = | curse = | magic = Thirteen Rune Magic Dragon Serpent Magic | equipment = }} Ástriðr is a Demon and a member of the Soga Family, she among her bother and sister were sent to in order to gain a foot hold in the land. Upon doing so, they settled in the country of Sin, taking the name Azami Soga () in order to blend in. She is the matriarch of the earth land faction and leader of the Seireiden. Appearance Personality Despite having the body of a seven year old, Ástriðr has the mindset of a fully matured adult with a few childish quirks here and there. She is normally found to have a very serious and strong disposition along with a look of pure hate and rage that seems like she's angry with the world. She is normally found with a somewhat murderous glare written across her eyes like she is looking to kill the next person that crosses her path. She has obtained this look due to her long years in the Demon World and her family's harsh training, whichd has sculpted her into a cold killing machine that will go off at any minute if it is driven the wrong way. One personality trait of her is that she is a common human world traveler and had an odd fascination with humans. When she was in Demon World, she was considered one of the most powerful within her family. When she was chosen to lead the expansion to the human world, this curiosity only grew due to her having even more freedom than before. She also has had an odd curiosity of humans before she was sent off to her mission. She had always been infatuated with what they did, their powers, and the motives behind them. She would normally follow them around but not make direct contact with them for the most part. Every now and then, Ástriðr will have her childish moments where she acts in a sort of bratty or immature way where she would want something very badly and then whine when she doesn't get it. This can lead to temper tantrums which can end up as major damage to the surrounding area. Although for the most part she is a very serious and killing person, there is one person that she acts nice or even playful to and that is her brother Váli. Abilities Trivia * Ástriðr is an Old Norse word meaning "divine beauty."